


don't you let me go tonight

by DarkBeauty_890



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, eskild cameo, lots of sweet fluffy stuff, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeauty_890/pseuds/DarkBeauty_890
Summary: It’s Even’s whispered I’ve missed you so much that truly does Isak in. After that second, he’s unrelenting, passionate, and unwilling to allow himself to feel anything other than the all-consuming warmth and relief of Even’s body against him. 
Episode tag for the scene that killed us all. Features bits and pieces of that night and a wake-up call from our favorite nosy roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hot make-out scene, Batman!!
> 
> It's a tag so it's short, but one of these days maybe I'll do a multi-thousand word fic on my love for these boys.

It’s Even’s whispered _I’ve missed you_ _so much_ that truly does Isak in. After that second, he’s unrelenting, passionate, and unwilling to allow himself to feel anything other than the all-consuming warmth and relief of Even’s body against him. He kisses with all of the force he can muster up, he doesn’t allow either his or Even’s moans to remain muffled, his grip is as tight as he can allow without the potential for ugly bruising.

“Even.” He gasps out, pulling at the older boy’s hair when his face disappears from his line of vision and- Isak gasps, clutching hard and rides out the waves and waves of pleasure. Even doesn’t at all seem bothered by the grip, in fact, if his laser-focus gaze is anything to go by, Even revels in it. Revels in the tears that well up in Isak’s eyes and the way his legs shake. “Bedroom. We- bedroom. Now.”

Even stands up from his knees and moves into kiss Isak again, tangling his own hand in Isak’s hair. Isak breathes against Even’s lips; nipping, sucking, _living_ in between the press of flesh together and the sound of Even’s ragged breath.

_I did this,_ he thinks, _this moment is mine._

The journey to the bedroom is short; broken up only by Even latching his lips and grazing his teeth against Isak’s neck, sucking deep and dark bruises against the tender skin. Isak grins breathlessly once the door shuts and turns in Even’s arms. Even doesn’t hesitate, reattaches their lips without a moment to spare.

Isak yelps when Even’s arms wrap under his thighs and lifts him up, hooking Isak’s knees around his waist for the short walk from the door to the bed.

“Isak,” Even whispers, once he’s hovering over the younger boy kissing down his chest. He has to feel the beating is Isak’s heart with every brush of his lips. Isak doesn’t think it’s ever beat at this pace, doesn’t think it’s ever felt like it was literally going to burst like this. He slides a hand over Even’s sharp cheek, refocusing his dilated pupils of Isak’s own and gesturing for him to kiss him again. Even doesn’t hesitate. “Whatever you want,” he says, “whatever you need.”

“You.” Isak lifts his legs to cradle Even’s hips, “I just need you right now.”

Even raises his eyebrows quickly, the corners of his eyes crinkling and softening as he continued to stare at Isak. He leant down once more, just for a brief brush of the lips. “You have me.”

 

Morning, as it turns out, comes much too soon.

Isak, who luckily hadn’t had nearly enough to feel the effects of a night of drinking, wakes up to the feeling of warm arms snagged tightly around his waist. Using what little space he has, he turns around in the arms, wincing at a very _particular_ pain, and gazes at the boy who has already rewritten their history.

Even stayed. He’s right there, asleep, next to him. He didn’t leave in the middle of the night with nothing but a drawing in his place.

Thank God.

“You’re here.” he mouths, not letting sound escape him, but still formulating words, “in this universe. You’re still here.”

Clearly sensing Isak’s gaze, Even’s lashes flutter, blinking several times against the light from the window. Once they focused, Even scooted closer to Isak’s cautious face.

“Hello.” Even greeted him quietly.

Isak returned the greeting, cupid’s bow upturning a tick. “Hello.”

Even’s arms moved from where they were locked in a vice-grip around Isak, on hand coming up to brush a bit of honey-ed hair from Isak’s face, the other tracing along Isak’s bare back.

Isak melted into the feeling. Here, in this cocoon, he felt warm and safe and cared for. Had he not lived through the last tumultuous week, he never would have known that this was the first time he and Even had spoken in a long time. The thought made Isak’s brows furrow. Even’s hand slid up to touch the crinkling, smoothing it out.

“How did you get here so fast last night?”

Even’s lips quirked, “Well I was in the neighborhood.”

“You’re lying.” Isak admonished gently, nudging his hand with his nose.

They were both quiet for several minutes, Isak burrowing in the warmth that Even provided and Even stroking his hand down Isak’s back. Finally, Even’s hand paused and Isak picked his head up from where it was buried in his shoulder.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to talk last night.”

“So talk.”

“I’m trying to figure out how.”

“You could start by-”

Isak stopped at the sound of obnoxious knocking on his door.

“Baby Isak!” Eskild’s voice filtered through the door, “Wake your ass up!”

Isak huffed quietly, glaring at Even who shook with laughter. He raised his voice, “Eskild I’m asleep! Can it wait?”

“No!” he called back, “Noora, Linn, and I went to a party last night. It was great! And I met a very cute boy who I think might just be perfect for you! And he’s _out_ \- no more heartbreak for you, boo-thing.”

Even’s silent laughter instantly stopped. The hand that had been resting on Isak’s back flattened and tightened around Isak, who shut his eyes somewhere between mortification and validation.

“Fuck,” Isak slipped out from Even’s grasp, slding out of bed and shrugging on a pair of sweats that he’s not entirely sure belong to him. Even lays back, eyes guarded as they glance from Isak to the comforter.

Isak opened the door to hi bedroom a crack, just enough to poke his head out of. “Not now, Eskild. We can talk about it later.”

“Well, that’s fine, I was just thinking since you’ve been in your funk-” Eskild stopped and tilted his head, lowering his gaze to the portion of Isak’s neck visible in the door slit. “Or maybe you don’t need my help at all. Did you pull last night?”

Eskild leans forward and poked a dark purple mark at the base of Isak’s throat. Isak flinches back, and in doing so, inadvertently opens the door a crack wider. Eskild’s hand comes up like a snake and pushes the door open even wider, enough to see the occupant in his roommate’s bed.

“Oh,” Eskild says, glancing at Isak with wide eyes. Even waves slowly, not bothering to bunch the covers up over his bare chest. “So I was wrong then? Maybe I’m not cut out to be a love guru after all.”

“This really isn’t a great time,” Isak hedges and lowers his voice, “he came last night to talk. But… we didn’t exactly talk.”

“No, no,” Eskild laughs, “This is wonderful. Yeah, I’ll leave you too it. Just yell at me if you need me.”

“Yep,” Isak slips back through the door and shuts it, pretending he can’t here Eskild’s delighted shout for Noora. He looks to Even, “Sorry about that.”

Even opens the covers and gestures for him to get back in bed. Isak does so delightedly, sighing in relief when Even’s hands come back to rest on his body.

“Jonas told me last night that I have to stop waiting.” The words hurt coming out, almost as badly as they had when Jonas first suggested them, “That I had to make you understand that I can’t keep going on the way we have been for the past couple of weeks. I think he’s right.”

Even lowered his face to Isak’s letting his lips brush against Isak’s hairline.

“I don’t want you to move on,” Even murmured, “I don’t- I don’t want you to think that this means nothing to me. Not when it means everything.”

“And Sonja?” Isak tried not to let the mere thought of Even’s girlfriend make him grow stiff, but from the way Even soothed his hand over his face, Isak thinks he failed.

Even took a breath and released it. “Sonja has been with me for such a long time. We were still kids when we got together and I didn’t ever think I’d be without her. She was there with me through braces and awkward growths spurts and detentions and doctors’ visits.”

With every word, Isak’s heart dropped lower and lower into his stomach. “Then why are you here,” he demanded, voice cracking just a tad at the end, “If you love her so much, why are we doing this?”

Even didn’t bat an eye as Isak riled himself up. He tugged gently on the ends of Isak’s curls and continued, “I love her like a baby loves a security blanket. I’ve never been without her, Isak. And then I met you. And you’re,” he stopped a smiled a bit, glancing up at the ceiling, “you’re the opposite of a safety blanket and it took me awhile to be able to decide if that’s what I needed. Or if I’m what you needed.”

Isak’s heart beat fast again. Not at the rate of last night but still fast enough to make him wonder if Even could feel it as well. “And have you decided?”

“I decided the second you texted me last night. I decided that I didn’t want to never see you again. I don’t want to force myself to not text you and I don’t want to avoid you in the halls of school.”

“So are you broken up with Sonja?”

“I broke up with Sonja when I told you I did in the locker room.”

Isak flushes, “I saw you at Emma’s party. You were kissing.”

Even’s face grew distinctly uncomfortable. “There was a guy there. I guess I mentioned like both girls and guys and he thought that meant I was into him. He didn’t understand when I said I was _with_ someone else. Sonja happened to be there and stepped in.”

“Oh,” Isak leans up, trying to gauge the truthfulness in Even’s gaze. He could see nothing but sincerity in his dark eyes, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Even shifted slightly, “I’m here for you, Isak. I don’t want anyone else, you know? I think since we made those awful cheese toasties it’s been you.”

“Me too,” Isak whispered, “or maybe even before that for me. I don’t know. I just know that I’m happy and comfortable when I’m with you and I don’t want to lose that feeling.”

Even smiled, nipping at Isak’s fingers when he went to trace his lips. “There are other things we need to talk about though.”

Isak yawned a bit, sniffling as he laid his head back down. “Like what?”

Even hesitated, and grinned when Isak yawned again. “How about after a nap? I suppose we didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Isak slapped the older boy’s chest. “Oh my God. And Eskild knows that we had sex. Which means Noora and Linn know.”

“Good,” Even muttered, “Maybe then Eskild won’t set you up with random guys.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “I probably wouldn’t have done it anyway.”

“Why not?”

Isak shrugged, “I like you, idiot. And I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

Even hummed, and shifted suddenly, throwing himself over Isak, who laughed even when Even leaned in for a kiss. “Nap time.” Isak said, groaning when Even nipped at his bottom lip, “Nap Time?”

“Kiss first, nap later, the talk more later.”

That sounded good with Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please please head on down to that comment button and tell me. I am a creature of praise and I love to cry over fictional characters. 
> 
> (Also follow me or talk to me on my tumblr http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/ ! )


End file.
